


Will-o'-the-wisp

by Elena_Parker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is exasperated with Fran's antics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, But is dragged to be anyways, Crack Treated Seriously, Fran does not want to be a Hero, Fran is such a troll, Fran reincarnated as Izuku, Fran somehow ends up planning world domination, Fran starts a Pineapple cult, Gen, He Doesn't Understand Why, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Mukuro would be so proud (wipes mock-tears), Or stab him with his trident -who knows?, Shigaraki Tomura and Fran are gossip buddies (I really don't know how I ended with this), Shinsou wonders is Mini Pineapple, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tsuyu Asui is Fran's Sidekick, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: Fran wakes up in a filled with Heroes and Villains having a flair for dramatics that could rival even his pineapple-haired Shishou’s. And he had thought Varia was worse.





	Will-o'-the-wisp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marshmallow Megalomaniac in Hero World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557293) by [Forlorn_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Storyteller/pseuds/Forlorn_Storyteller). 



**I.**

Fran had always been skeptical when Shishou went on and on in a wax-poetic manner about reincarnation and experiencing hell six times, insisting the kanji of numbers flashing in his lone red eye as the evidence.

 

He called bullshit. His self-proclaimed ‘ _Shishou-with-pineapple-hair’_ was a trigger-happy creep who usually kept himself entertained by or gleefully stabbing him with his trident- _while laughing creepily in the background_ , and trolling him for shits and giggles in general (All the while terrorizing Decimo with his hilariously creepy illusions, or brainwashing Chrome-nee, or planning world domination. _Just a normal day in Vongola Mansion_.) So forgive him if he doesn’t believe in every single crap that comes out of Shishou’s mouth.

 

In hindsight, he should’ve listened to him. For all his horrible sense of humor – _because dude, Pineapple hair!_ \- and general creepiness, Shishou never lied to him and Chrome-nee – _whom he considered his own apprentice and vessel respectively_ \- and even though he has every right to take every word he says with a grain of salt because Shishou didn’t exactly give off a kind and reliable aura. Charismatic?-Sure, especially if you note how much his minions revere him. But Kind? _Pfft, what are you high on?_

 

So, yes, Fran really, _really_ regretted not listening to Shishou when he was ranting poetically about the horror that had been his past six lives in hell. Maybe he’d have then at least some sort of idea about what to do when you suddenly find yourself in different world and different body, in midst of an existential crises _(“Who am I? Am I Fran? Or am I **Izuku**?”_)

 

Really, someone should’ve given him some sort of warning or at least given him a manual or something before thrusting him in this reincarnation business. Why _him_ though? Why couldn’t it be _Shishou_? He’s the Vongola’s resident reincarnation expert, not Fran.

 

Why did something like this happen to _sweet, innocent, adorable_ him?

 

 

* * *

 

Midoriya Izuku was a sweet, precocious child with soft green hair that fell over his forehead, a pair pretty green eyes that sparkled with warmth and kindness, and freckles dotting over the pale skin his nose and cheeks. If he didn’t know any better, then the image his reflection showed could pass off as a green-haired version of Decimo. Or maybe Izuku actually _is_ Decimo and Verde’s love-child or something. Or maybe the mad scientist was crazy enough to scientifically create a child with his and Decimo’s genes. Because you can’t really tell with that insane scientist, coz he really _is_ crazy enough to do it.

 

………….. _Huh_. That actually makes way too much sense. Maybe it really is possible that Midoriya Izuku is actually Decimo and Verde’s love-child, or maybe some sort of experiment of Verde’s.

 

.

.

.

 _Uwa-!_ What a creepy thought. He knew he kept Bel-sempai around for a reason. And _no_ , it was not because he was masochistic enough to let himself be forced to wear stupid hats and be stabbed by the self-proclaimed Prince with his amusingly sharp kitchen knives. The blonde- _for all his weird kinks regarding knives and wire_ \- made for a good distraction which usually kept Fran’s mind busy enough to not conjure mentally scarring images – _like imaging Izuku to be some sort of love child of Verde and Tsunayoshi_ -

 

……….And, he’s doing it again. _Damn it._

* * *

 

**III.**

 

“Izuku?” Midoriya Inko asked hesitantly as she watched her son staring at the mirror with a blank expression. His green eyes were dull, and his facial features were schooled in a blank look – _and it looked sosososososososo **wrong** on her usually cheerful and bright son- _that she couldn’t help but worry.

 

Her baby boy has been like this ever since they came from the doctor’s clinic who had claimed her Izuku to be Quirkless, shattering her adorable child’s dreams into a thousand pieces. Ever since then, her baby boy has been in a shock –what with staring at everything with a blank look in his eyes and a poker face, and the worst thing was that her child hadn’t even smiled – _or even cried_ \- even once since he had came from the Clinic.

 

It’s all her fault, _her_ fault to be impatient enough to go to some damn doctor who had just shattered her lovely son’s dreams with just a few words. She wished she could do something for her child, but there was nothing she could actually do than to watch him grieve his broken dreams in this strange way, and she hated her helplessness.

 

What if her son has been too much affected by the fact that he is Quirkless and it is also affecting his mental health, resulting in his strange behavior? Maybe instead of a Quirk Analyst Medical Expert, she should’ve taken her son to a Psychiatrist first.

 

The boy slowly blinked and turned to her. “Yes?” He drawled out in an emotionless tone, and she resisted the urge to flinch.

 

“A-Ah,” she darted her eyes around to look for an excuse, and almost beamed when her eyes fell on a stray magazine on the table nearby, showing All Might’s flaunting photo on the very first page, and asked hopefully, “Do you want to watch All Might’s documentary?”

 

The green haired boy couldn’t help but stare at her blankly, and the words he spoke next only made Inko once again consider making her son visit a Psychiatrist-

 

“What kind of idiot would name themselves _All Might_?”

 

* * *

 

 

**IV.**

Apparently, the kind of idiot who’d even wear a horrible combination of blue and red with a cape – _of all the things! Oh, Haru-nee would definitely faint in horror of the utter fashion disaster this so-called No. 1 Hero actually is_ \- and give a blindingly bright grin – _that’d give Ryohei-san definitely a run for his money_ -  that is so wide that it is borderline creepy. And he thought no one could top Bel-sempai’s creepy grins. He had clearly been wrong. _Obviously._

 

Staring at the photo of the huge, muscled guy on the cover page of the magazine and then eyeing the wide posters of the same man on the walls of his bedroom, and his toy figurines, as well as the All Might themed T-shirts, Fran just dropped the magazine right there and turned around and walked straight out of his room. Because _nope_ , he will _not_ live in the room where every single nook and cranny is covered by the posters of the guy who creeped him out even more than Shishou did on a daily basis – _and that’s saying something since he hadn’t even met the guy face to face!_

 

 -not like that did anything good, since it turns out that there was not even a single room in his house where that didn’t have at least one merchandise that showed that creepy guy’s face – _whether it be a night-lamp, a calendar, a magazine or even the fucking curtains._ Heck, he was sure he had even seen that guy’s face on the box of cereal he had eaten this morning - _he swore to never eat that brand of cereal ever again._

 

He’ll _not_ live in a house with that creepy face staring at him from every corner. He did not want to be mentally scarred – _at lease even more than he was, what with accompanying Bel-sempai and Shishou on a daily basis_. That is why, Fran reluctantly walked back into Izuku’s –ahem, his room and without even glancing at the distasteful posters and merchandise of that fashion-disaster who is called All Might, he made every single surface that had his face vanish with a snap of his fingers. Well, at least he still had his Mist Flames with him. _Thank Trinisette for small mercies._

 

Staring at the room now that almost seemed bare without those stupid posters and merchandise hogging all the space, he thought that it looked better now. Much, much better.

 

A thought that apparently, Midoriya Inko did _not_ share, since she let out a strangled scream as soon as she entered the room.

 

“Oh my God, _what did you do to your room, Izuku?_ ” She shrieked at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that her son would take out every single Hero merchandise from his room –even those All Might Posters he’d begged her to buy. _Did that Doctor’s words break him or something? Was the thought of being quirkless too bad for him that it drove him to a mental breakdown or a personality change?_

_Just what had happened to her poor son?_

 

“I just took out some trash.” He said boredly.

 

“Trash.” She repeated like a broken recorder. “You said you took out trash.”

 

He just nodded. “Yup.”

 

Inko let her head fall into her hands and groaned in despair. Looks like she _definitely_ needs to get her son to visit a psychiatrist.

 

* * *

 

**V.**

For the next few days, he stayed at home and tried to adjust himself to this new world. Izuku’s memories filtered in his head from time to time – _which was a bonus_ \- but there were many things that Izuku wouldn’t know about the society in which he lived in – _after all, he’d just been a child_ \- and the only thing Izuku _really_ paid attention to was Heroes and Villians. Which, it turns out, were actually _occupations_ here and not just metaphorical stereotypes that people from his own world loved comparing people to.

(Decimo was _obviously_ a Hero. For Trinisette’s sake, he was so _good_ and _kind_ and _warm_ , that sometime he wondered how such a saintly man as him could take someone like _his Shishou_ as a Mist Guardian. But then again, that man was tutored by the world’s most sadistic person – _Reborn_ \- so no wonder he had a tolerance for sadistic and creepy Mafioso. After all, what was a creepy Pineapple compared to the World’s Greatest Hitman - _and to say nothing of the violent Cloud that loved “biting” people to death_.

Well, if Decimo was a Hero, then that’s make Xanxus a Villain. His Boss was a foul-mouthed, trigger-happy person who loved throwing wine bottles at Strategy Captain Squalo when he was frustrated, and was even pickier than Decimo’s bratty Lightning Guardian – _and that’s really saying something._

Then again, there are times when even his Boss helps Decimo out when he’s in trouble – _not without taunting the other for being a trash, but meh, details._

Huh. Maybe Xanxus isn’t a Villain then. Maybe Xanxus is an Anti-Hero.

…………. _That makes so much sense._ )

 

People of this world have made Heroes and Villains as a _job_. What was once just a notion of the society is now made into careers by people. And all of this is because of _Quirks._

 

Quirks are special powers that manifest into people due to some sort of gene mutation that happened a few centuries ago in this world. Some people have powerful Quirks with the help of which they can either help the society progress, or destroy it if they’re drunk with power. And that is what led to the career occupations Heroes and Villains.

 

And Fran –pardon, _Midoriya Izuku_ was Quirkless. In a society which focuses so much on Quirks, being Quirkless is like doing social suicide, except _worse_.

 

………..Huh, no wonder the poor kid had mental breakdown bad enough that it stirred his very soul and woke Fran up. Or maybe Izuku’s Quirk was remembering his past life or something, and woke up only when he went such great mental strain. Well, he won’t know, after all, he wasn’t as smart as Verde or Spanner or that scaredy-cat Irie Shouichi or that disastrous mechanic Giannini.

 

Well, Fran isn’t Izuku. He isn’t afraid of being Quirkless. In fact, if he wants he can register his Mist Flames as his Quirk. But well, he’d rather not do that. He’ll keep his Flames a secret for now, as a back-up of sort.

 

Besides, trolling people would be _fun_ , especially when no one would suspect him because he was _Quirkless_ , a weak, good-for-nothing background character.

_Let the fun begin._

 


End file.
